The end is the start
by NorwegianGleeksForever
Summary: From the start, what happens next? you can follow Finn and Rachel through high school. Sometimes you can also get to know some of the others from New Directions better. But this is a basic a Finchel story. Summary sucks though, better then it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so be kind. I adore Finchel so I decided to write a fanfic. So anyway, now I'm going to stop talking so you can read. Please review and enjoy!**

"In the halls of McKinley High"

''Rachel's POV''

I see Finn standing there by his locker all alone.'' _How could Quinn be so stupid? Letting them go so far without even thinking. It should have been me, I'm so much better for him then she is. I would never_ _have let that happen_._ And now he needs to suffer because of his stupid girlfriend.'' _Finn drags me out of my thoughts when he and Quinn walks by – Hey Rachel see you in Glee club! _''How can they be a couple!? Finn is so amazing, and Quinn is so….. Quinn. I walked through the hall and in to the glee club, Finn yelled my name threw the classroom and pointed to chair next to him. I was wondering why Quinn wasn't there, but why think about her when I was with Finn. He asked me if I wanted to find songs to sectionals with him in the auditorium, of course I answered yes and he told me to meet him after class._

''_in the auditorium''_

I walked in to the auditorium and he was standing beside the piano and trying to find some songs_, but it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere with that. –_Thanks for coming I really needed some help,you're the best_! –_Thanks Finn_, _I have some songs we could try out_. '' When we started singing he walked closer and closer against me, he leaned forward and kissed me right on the lips. –_Bu…t what about Quinn_. – _She doesn't need to know_.''That night I didn't sleep at all, I just layed in my bed and thought about Finn, the kiss and what I was going to do about it'' _

''in glee club''

''_Finn's POV''_

''_Quinn is back from her grandparents, I'm not going to tell her she will be broken. But I just want to be with Rachel without anybody saying anything about it.''-_Quinn…. How…were your grandparents! –They were fine, but you have acted very strange since I got back what it is! '_'I have to tell her, I know I told Rachel that I wouldn't but then we could be together''._ – I invited Rachel to help me pick out songs to sectionals, and we started singing and things led to other things and I kissed her. I'm sorry Quinn but I don't have any feelings for you any more. - What! That slut, how could you. – I'm sorry Quinn.

''in the auditorium''

''_There is Rachel; I have to tell her that I broke up with Quinn! – _Hi Rachel I have to tell you something. –Okay what it is Finn? –I broke up with Quinn so we could be together, we both now that that kiss wasn't nothing. –Bu...T don't you have feelings for Quinn. – I had but when I got to know you better I fell in love with you. ''_Rachel is so awesome why didn't I see it before, Quinn is maybe the head cheerleader. And the hottest girl on school, but Rachel is so much more than a pretty girl she sees me like me''._Rachel walked closer and closer me and whispered ¨see you soon¨ and walked out without saying anything.

**So what did you think, review please! this is going to be a story with many chapters so if you want to add something just let me know. Hope I see you guys soon ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my next chapter of The end is the start, in this chapter you're going to see a little bit more of the other people in new directions. Hope you guys continue reading! Please review and enjoy ;)**

''Finn's room''

''Finn's POV''

'' _I should call Rachel, it's been a week, she haven't been at school she haven't called me or texted me. What is happening, did I do something wrong? But I thought this was what she wanted! To be with me without anything that could stop us. I don't know any more but I hope she haven't changed her mind about it.'' _And when he least expected it Rachel called. – Hi Finn could I come over to you now? – Off course, my mom is away for the weekend so I'm alone. – That's great, see you then! '_' Finally….. She called me, maybe she haven't changed her mind'' _he got pulled out of he's thoughts when it rang on the door.

"_DING DONG"_

_- Hi Rachel, I have missed you so much where have you been? – I missed you to, but I needed a little time to think ….. About everything. But now I know that this is the right thing to do for me! – You don't have any idea how long time I have waited for you to say that! They talked all night long, and Rachel spent the night over at his place. The next morning they woke up just 15 minutes before school started, and they both ran around each other trying to find there things. But after a very stressful morning they got to school in time!_

''_At _McKinley High''

''Quinn's POV''

''_look at them…. They are so grouse, I really thought that he loved me! But then when I started to fall for him, he just…..broke up with me! For...RACHEL. Okay I'm not going to think about Finn anymore, or any other stupid boys'' _Or that was what she thought, because right in front of her eyes there was a boy that was going to be interesting for her in the future…..Sam Evans!  
_''poor him, the new boy Sam Evans was getting __slushied by Karofsky__. Though I haven't been slushied before I do not think it looks good to be slushied! I have to help him, he doesn't have a lot of friends so… - Hey do you need some help? – No, I can handle it by myself but if you are offering it then okay! _Quinn followed him in to the girl's bathroom, and started to wash off him with some toilet paper. Quinn leaned closer and closer to him, and Sam started to blush more and more! '_'What am I doing, no boys yeah that worked very…..well! Sam is so sweet and gentle to me and I just want to get to know him better. But I said to myself NO boys, what am I not getting about that! Okay I'm going to try to get to know him better but not anything more than that''_ – Have you started in Glee club? Quinn asked. – Yeah how did you know? – Just the glee club members get slushied you know. – Yah I got that. They both started to laugh and they walked into glee club together.

''In glee club''

''No one's POV''

Mr. Schuester started talking about sectionals and what they were going to sing, as always Rachel had a lot of ideas! A lot of them where great but some were just very weird, but it just float out of her. - This week's task is duets, everybody pick a partner! said. As always Finn and Rachel was together, Santana and Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, mike and Tina, Artie and Brittany and at last Quinn was alone but Sam walked up to her and asked her, she was unsure but answered yes! Everybody was very excited, and had so many ideas. – Quinn? Shell we go to the library; there's a lot more quiet there! – Okay, maybe that helps! Quinn and Sam walked up to the library and started finding songs they maybe could sing together. Quinn was trying to find songs, but Sam was too busy staring at her. – What are you looking at? Quinn asked, - you! He answered. – Me! Aren't you supposed to find songs Sam! – Yeah, but I rather look at you! – Shut up Sam, we are just friends you know. – I know that, but you didn't say anything about getting feelings for you! – What did you say! Quinn answered scared. – I think you are kind of amazing, you know! – Oh….I have to go, but see you later! – O…okay, see you later Quinn! He answered confused. What did he do wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! Really appreciated it. This is my third chapter of ''the end is the start''. Hope you have enjoyed it so far! Now I'm going to let you read!  
Please review and enjoy!**

"in the auditorium"

''No one's POV''

-Finn, what song do you want to perform in glee club? Rachel asked. –Um, maybe…Finn started. –I've got an idea! Rachel yelled excited. –Rach, seriously? Finn said and shaked his head. –Sorry. She said apologizing. They started laughing. –What I meant to say was, maybe we could try out ''A thousand years''. Finn said and smiled. –I've never heard that song before. Rachel said, a little confused. –Seriously, where have you been? Finn asked and shaked his head again. –Sorry, I'm into Broadway, you know, where the good songs come from. Rachel said and flipped her hair.- But you could just try it out, for me? Finn pleaded. – Okay, I could try. Rachel said. Finn pointed to the piano man, and he started playing!

_Lyrics:_

_Rachel: The day we met frozen I held my breath. Right from the start I knew that I found a home for my heart beats fast. Colors and promises, How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. Watching you stand alone. All of doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
Both: One step closer  
Rachel: I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.  
Finn: Time stands still beauty in all she is  
Both: I will be brave, I will not let anything take  
Finn: Away, what's standing in front of  
Both: Of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer. I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along, I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. Ooo Ooo I'll love you for a thousand more. Oooo, Oooo, Oooo .One step closer  
Rachel: I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand years, I love you for a  
Both: Thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. I will love you, a thousand years. Mmmm Mmmm._

_-That_ was an amazing song Finn! We have to sing that in Glee club! – Yes, I told you so Rach! – Yes you did, and you had right I have to start pay more attention in what's going on now and not many years ago. – You are amazing Rachel! He walked closer and closer her and then kissed her. – We have to go, come on Finn. They walked in to the Glee club, with some of the other members and sat down. Quinn and Sam performed first, they performed Lucky. Quinn seemed like she was in heaven but she told herself "No boys" but that didn't seem to work. After them it was Finn and Rachel, They were going to sing as they planed "A thousand years" – Finn! I'm not ready I can't….What if I forget the lyrics! – No you're not going to forget the lyrics Rachel, Just turn to me when you get unsure. – Okay, I trust you Finn. They performed it beautifully and everybody was very impressed. – Rachel that was amazing! They loved it. Finn said to her and gave her a huge hug. – I know! Thanks for the help I really needed it. The next couple was Artie and Brittany and they were performing "Proud Mary" it was very cool, because they were sitting in wheelchairs.

RING! RING! – Okay everybody very good work with the duets, see you tomorrow! shouted threw the classroom.

"Rachel's house"

"Rachel's POV"

"_Finn, I invited him over because my dads are out of town. I'm so excited I think he is going to spend the night over, so exciting. Everything has to be perfect for him! He should be here soon, oh there he is" _It rang on the door and Rachel walked quickly and opened, when she opened he kissed her and they walked in to the living room together. They sat there in hours and just talked, after many hours they fell asleep. The next morning they woke up next to each other, and he was just laying there staring at her when she slept. She waked up and kissed him. "_This is a fantastic morning how could it be better than this. I have my dream man next to me, and I'm he's dream girl to" _– Shell we get some breakfast Rachel? – Hø…O yeah okay! They walked in to the kitchen, and Finn started to find some food to them. Rachel was just standing there staring at him."_Look at him! How he is making food to me, he is the perfect boyfriend. Oh shit I should maybe help him, so he don't think I'm lazy" - _Shell I help you? Rachel asked and fooled with her hair. – No it's okay Rachel you could just go and get dressed. – Okay, Finn I'm back in just a few minutes. Finn made breakfast, and when Rachel come down he Walked up to her and kissed her they stood there in almost 15 minutes. After a while they got to the kitchen, and then they ate. – I have to go Rachel but see you at school. – Okay, see you at school."_Now I'm looking forward to school, that was new. But Finn brings out sides of me that I don't know myself, I'm already missing him"_


End file.
